


Rain and Umbrellas

by DaisyCloud



Series: 100 Way To Love [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Marinette really needs to start bringing an umbrella with her, luckily Adrien seems to remember.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 100 Way To Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184558
Kudos: 20





	Rain and Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 5, "I'll walk you home." From this list, https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you

**Rain and Umbrellas**

Marinette sighed as the rain came pouring down. She thought about moving into a classroom, she'd be better protected, but was the short walk in the downpour worth it? She dug through her backpack, a useless attempt of searching for _something_ to keep the rain off.

She jumped as a voice spoke behind her. "Hey, you okay?"

Marinette spun around to face Adrien. "Yeah," she said. "I'm just hoping that the rain will clear up soon." She noticed that the rain wasn't hitting her as much. Then she noticed the black and green umbrella that he was placing over her head.

"Do you want my umbrella?" Adrien asked. He was moving his hand on the handle, shifting it into a position that was easier to grab.

"That would be the second umbrella I stole from you," she said. The grey limo wasn't pulled up at the curb, Adrien was without, as he called them 'his babysitters'. "Besides, there's no driver to save you this time."

"I'll walk you home."

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I'll walk you home," Adrien repeated. "You're not going to accept my umbrella, and I'm not going to leave you in the rain. Walking you home is a compromise we can agree on."

Marinette cursed him, he was right. "Fine," she said. "I relent to your logic."

Adrien smiled and moved closer to her. The umbrella covered both of their heads as the two made a run for it. They hurried across the streets. The cars rushed past them, and the rain created a pretty picturesque sight. "Ya'know, if this was a painting, we'd be the stars right now," Marinette said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, pausing at a crosswalk.

"We're two people under an umbrella, running through empty, rainy Paris streets," she said. "I can just imagine it now. Hanging up in an art gallery, the pair of us in the middle of the road, and the blurred builds on either side of us. The Eiffel Tower looming above."

Adrien laughed. "That's a nice picture you painted."

"Leave it up to the artist to make a work of art," Marinette said. Adrien smiled at her as they came up to Marinette's bakery. "Well, this is it." 

"Yep," Adrien said.

Marinette pushed open the door. She stopped before she entered fully. "Do-do you want to come inside?"

Adrien smiled, closing his umbrella. "I'd love to."


End file.
